narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting Between Two Demons
She wandered the outskirts of Kiri, completely bored with the proceedings within its walls. Most Kiri-nin, indeed most people who knew of her were smart enough to leave her alone. The niece of Zabuza, she one-upped her uncle by not only eliminating her entire genin class, but also killing the instructors, making many nervous to approach her. The only person capable of stopping her rampage was Kiri's Hunter-nin and the Mizukage, a testament to Aisaka's prowess. For now though, she was just bored, like the calm before the storm, the demon waiting for its next meal to arrive. "What to do...." she thought, walking around in the nearby mountains. A red haired female was running towards Kiri at incredible speeds. According to her father, there was a woman who lived here that might be willing to help her get stronger. After a couple of hours of running and teleporting, Akane was finally within minutes of arriving at Kirigakure. She stopped to catch her breath and as she did so, she caught the scent of a being just half a mile away. It Akane a couple of seconds to decide to see if this person was the one she was looking for. After she decided, she ran towards the person. Only a couple of minutes passed before Akane was a couple of meters behind the woman. The sound of footsteps and the presence of demonic chakra caught Aisaka's attention. Normally, she would ignore these signs, but since she was bored, Aisaka decided to check them out. It helped that the chakra mirrored her own demon-like chakra, and that served as the clincher for piquing her interest. Aisaka turned around, seeing a red-haired woman coming into view. "A Uzumaki in this land? I thought they had died out after that yellow-haired bum finally bit the dust," Aisaka thought. Aisaka smiled coldly, thinking of the many ways she could eliminate this Uzumaki and get back to her boredom. "How about we start with this," she thought, releasing a wave of hatred and anger further augmented by her demonic power in the direction of the woman. "If that doesn't scare the little damsel off, I just simply send her on her way," Aisaka thought. Akane has startled a bit when she felt the wave of hatred. It felt as if it was on par with a certain psychopath. Akane slowed down a bit and sent a wave of her own Killing Intent towards the girl. It wasn't on par with the girl's hatred but it wasn't something to take lightly either. Once Akane was a couple of feet away she stopped completely. Aisaka noted that the girl stopped, before feeling the girl's own Killing Intent. She had to admit, it held promise, most likely because of that unique chakra she felt earlier. However, it lacked a certain "killer instinct", something that Aisaka noted as well. The fact that the girl hadn't ran away and reacted with her own KI was enough for Aisaka to put killing this girl on the back-burner, at least for the moment. "May I ask who you are?" Aisaka said, looking at the young woman with interest. Akane noticed the girl looking at her with interest. "I guess Nora's information wasn't wrong." Akane thought to herself. When she heard the woman ask for her name she responded by saying: "My name is Akane Senju." Akane wasn't that famous among the humans, which is the way she likes it. However, she is not only famous, but well liked among demons. "Interesting, and may I ask what you are doing within Kiri's borders?" Aisaka said, taking out a scroll. She didn't introduce herself, as she felt the girl didn't need to know her name yet. Part of her wanted to test Akane's ability the moment that she heard the name Senju. "Also, do you have any Uzumaki lineage?" Aisaka asked, nodding towards Akane's exceptionally red hair. While she awaited Akane's answer, she leaned on the larger scroll, conveying boredom. "I'm looking for someone to train me. My father said their was a strong kunoichi who could help me." Akane said. She was surprised when the woman asked if she had any Uzumaki lineage because she never thought about it. She knew that, Uzumakis usual have red hair but she didn't make the connection between that and her red hair. "I don't think so. But I highly doubt it." Akane said truthfully. "Hmph," was what Aisaka responded with. Something told that Akane was being honest, however that life force that she sensed was not something that could be easily represented by any shinobi or kuniochi. "She must be a Senju then," Aisaka thought, before stating, "To think my reputation has reached beyond the Land of Water. Its humbling really. But yes, you are looking at that kuniochi. I have to admit, your Killing Intent held promise. So what are you looking for help with?"